


В следующий раз

by DFox, WTF_Drarry_2020



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22925740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DFox/pseuds/DFox, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Drarry_2020/pseuds/WTF_Drarry_2020
Summary: «Кольцо, — утверждал Поттер, — для того, чтобы  мы могли тебя всегда найти, Драко».
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 18
Collections: WTF_Drarry_2020_спецквест





	В следующий раз

**Author's Note:**

> Задание: оками

В следующий раз, когда он становится человеком, ему здорово не по себе. 

Он с удивлением разглядывает свои руки: пальцы грязные, тыльная сторона ладоней сплошь в шрамах.

Встряхнувшись, осторожно, боком, идет к речке. Зрение кажется таким ограниченным, а может, это потому, что он больше не чувствует ни гор, ни леса, не слышит их внутри себя, как привык. В голове непривычная тишина, и кажется, что он оглох.

Он вглядывается в свое отражение: в ответ смотрит взъерошенный, настороженный незнакомец с длинной белесой свалявшейся гривой. В колтунах запутались алые перья.

А потом приходит холод и почти непреодолимое желание перекинуться обратно.

Но сейчас есть важное дело — он услышал Зов.

Без толстой волчьей шкуры, без острого обоняния и способности видеть в подступающих сумерках он кажется себе голым, и не только потому, что всей одежды на нем —только эти дурацкие перья да кольцо вокруг запястья.

«Кольцо, — утверждал Поттер, — для того, чтобы мы могли тебя всегда найти, Драко».

Драко поводит плечами, чувствуя вдоль позвоночника колючий холод, а потом его начинает трясти так, что едва может повернуть в браслете камень.

В появившийся просвет подслеповато щурится встревоженный, всклокоченный, беззащитный без своих неизменных очков Поттер. 

— Ну, я долго здесь торчать буду? — хрипло выдавливает Драко. — Не лето, знаешь ли.

Голос тоже кажется чужим — и звучит до того непривычно, что лес вокруг замирает. Впрочем, Драко может ошибаться: сейчас он не чувствует и сотой доли того, что ощущает оками. А лес не привык к человеческой оболочке своего Хранителя. 

Поттер нацепляет очки и улыбается от уха до уха:

— Мерлин, Драко!… Я думал… Мы думали, что… Сейчас… Активирую портал.

*******

Его перекидывает прямо в Мунго — если Драко правильно помнит, как называется эта больница, и если она еще называется — так.

— Ну-с, мистер Малфой, — черноволосый, похожий на ворона врач даже не пытается бодриться. — Показатели превышают норму в пятнадцать раз. 

После всех процедур мышцы и кости ломит, словно перед превращением, а голова — будто пустой котел. И звенит так же.

— Мистер Снейп, профессор, — имя само срывается с языка, и Драко с удивлением вспоминает: да, этого человека зовут именно так в Хогвартсе он… Дальше вспомнить не удается. — Вы выдернули меня, чтобы сообщить только об этом?

Профессор поджимает губы.

— В прошлый раз было семь.

— А в позапрошлый, когда было принято решение меня изолировать, — три? Магия.

— Магия у вас в норме, Драко. И остальные показатели тоже.

— Что же тогда?..

— Поверьте, мы работаем над этим. Мы вытащим вас, мистер Малфой. Обязательно вытащим.

*******

Поттер приходит вторым и прежде, чем зайти, долго мнется у двери. Драко знает об этом абсолютно точно: для человека у него слишком острый нюх и чуткий слух.

Поттер вздыхает в очередной раз, и Драко говорит:

— Ты думаешь слишком громко, заходи уже. А свой дурацкий букет можешь оставить в приемной. Я тебе девчонка, что ли?

— Знаешь, сколько я тебя звал? — говорит Поттер, присаживаясь рядом с кроватью. — Думал, уже все. Еще и Снейп этот… Духи, говорит, со временем сливаются с местом, которому предназначены. А я ему отвечаю: духи — да, но ведь Малфой — живой человек. А он знаешь что?..

Поттер замолкает, растерянно глядя куда-то в переносицу Драко. Потом отворачивается. Молчит.

Драко не нужно спрашивать, о чем тот молчит. Но он пришел сюда не за тем, чтобы молчать. И не для «замеров» профессора Снейпа. 

— Поцелуй меня? — говорит он сгорбленной спине Поттера.

Тот поворачивается:

— Что?

— А что? — усмехается Драко. — Слабо? Цветы тащишь, а поцелуй зажал? Или с волками не целуешься? 

Он картинно щелкает зубами.

— Ой, да ну тебя к Моргане, — глаза у Поттера красные, но сухие.

— Так я прав? Ты дремучий ксенофоб?

Драко все-таки приходится встать, чтобы притянуть Поттера за шею, вдохнуть такой знакомый, теплый, родной запах и подавить поднявшееся из горла урчание.

Они целуются так долго, что у Драко начинает ломить язык и губы.

Заглянувшая было медиведьма тихонько прикрывает дверь. 

— В следующий раз, — говорит Драко, поспешно расстегивая рубашку Поттера, — в следующий раз ты ко мне? Понял? 

— Хорошо, — выдыхает тот счастливо и обреченно, — хорошо.


End file.
